Overhead
by QuidditchPlayer
Summary: Lewis Crease is the most recent winner from District Eleven and is coaching two tributes in the 86th Hunger Games. What is it truly like to see the Hunger Games unfold from the "Overhead View"?
1. Chapter 1: How Long Has It Been?

**Overhead**

_**Description: **_ Lewis Crease is the most recent winner from District Eleven and is coaching two tributes in the 86th Hunger Games. What is it truly like to see the Hunger Games unfold from the "Overhead View"? _I have read "The Hunger Games" and am in the middle of "Catching Fire" so there may be reference to both books._

_**ALTHOUGH MOST CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY I HAVE CREATED, SUZANNE COLLINS OWNS **__**THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY**__**, NOT ME! **_

**Chapter One:**** How Long Has It Been?**

I sat upon the stage, gazing out at the crowd, sizing up possible tributes. There was one in the second row – a male with a determined look on his face. He was big and strong, looking for revenge. He looked to be 15 or 16 years old with dark black, thick hair that was combed off to his left. I moved my gaze up 10 to 15 rows when I spotted another male – average size, certainly not strong but the look of a fighter in his eyes.

Now 10 to 15 more rows back sat up a girl. She looked familiar. Could I know her? No, I don't know any children in the district, but her nose. I know that nose. And those blue eyes. But how? I was interrupted by the Mayor finishing his dull, lengthy speech. He introduced a woman named Pink Sherwood. Curious of my new colleague, I turned around and found that her first name suited her. She wore a pink dress with pink lipstick, eyeliner and high-heels. '_Great', _I thought '_Another arrogant woman from the Capitol_.'

I clapped reluctantly, sighing as she walked to the mayor who was holding out his microphone to her. "She's a killer." an older man sitting to my right said. He wore a black top hat and rested a wooden cane on his knee. I assumed he was somebody from the Capitol as he had the high-pitched, annoying accent. Before I could ask what he meant, Pink started her speech.

"Look at all of your gleaming smiles," she began, although, before turning around to face the crowd again, I could tell nobody was smiling. "I am just ecstatic to be a part of the Hunger Games once more. I hope that you fine people of District Eleven are as happy as I am at the new rule established for this year's Hunger Games."

Everybody – including myself – looked around bewildered. It had been a long time since they added a rule to The Hunger Games. The last one was over a decade ago when, in the middle of the games, it was announced tributes from the same district could both win. Despite the Capitol's trickery by terminating the rule when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark (both from District Twelve) were the last two tributes standing, they were able to both be crowned victors after the threat of suicide to end the games without a victor.

"This year, alliances will not be allowed," she said. My first thought was the 'Careers' having to break-up. This would give every district a chance to have a victory for once. But then I flashed back to past Hunger Games where tributes from District Eleven allied either each other or somebody from another district. This, for the most part, was the reason they were capable of surviving so long in the games. "Any tribute who wishes to make an alliance with another will have to be supplied with an official 'Alliance Cooperation Document' that would be gifted by sponsors. Each tribute would be sent the necessary tools to be able to sign the document."

"And how much is that going to cost," I asked, a little too loudly. Instead of keeping my mouth shut, I stood up and continued to rant the Capitol "It seems the Capitol is just trying the scam sponsors of even more cash!" I said the last part staring right into Pink's eyes. I waited for some sort of reaction, but nothing surfaced on her face.

"Mr. Crease, is it?" she asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Clearly your selfishness and ego has gotten the better of you. I'll give you a chance to apologize." she said cheerfully, knowing I would surely be whipped if I refused.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sherwood." I said bitterly. I spat on the ground and sat back down.

"Very well. Shall we draw this year's tributes?" she asked the crowd. There was no response, and I don't think she had expected one as she was already walking towards the orbs which held thousands of slips of paper each. She drew a name.

"Stephanie Kimmel!" Pink called out. I searched the crowd to find the 'familiar girl' standing up and walking towards the stage. I heard a cry from the crowd.

"Not my daughter!" it said as the 17 or 18 year old stood up. I searched for the cries owner and then I realized why the Stephanie's features looked familiar – I had asked her mother to marry me.

It was almost 20 years ago. Her name was Joanie Susan. Those blue eyes of hers pulled me in and hung on tight. We dated in school and then I had asked her to marry me after I had won the games, only to learn that she had begun to date another boy. I didn't know his name, but I assume that he's now Stephanie's father.

As she took her spot on stage next to Pink – clearly terrified and weeping, I realized how much she resembled her mother. Not only her facial features, but her body as well. Her long, skinny body matched her mother's exactly. Pink took out the slip from the boys' orb. "Peter Fowler!" she exclaimed.

A short boy who couldn't be over a day over the age of 13 stood up. He did not cry, but just stared down at his feet as he took his place on stage. "Any volunteers?" Pink asked. _'What a stupid question?' _I thought, even though I knew it was required of them. "Okay, well I present to you this year's…"

A boy stood up. "I volunteer!" he stated clearly. It was the black haired boy from the second row. Pink was stunned to see somebody from District Eleven volunteer and I have to admit, so was I.

"Very well, what is your name?" Pink asked.

"Hendric Shallow!" he said.

"Well come on up, don't be shy!" Pink said cheerfully, clearly annoying the volunteer. The short boy quickly scrambled off of the stage to his seat.

"I now present you this year's tributes from District Eleven!" Pink exclaimed and everybody clapped reluctantly.

'_How long has it been,' _I thought _'since somebody had volunteered from District Eleven? And why?'_


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

**Chapter Two:**** Revenge**

**Okay, so as you can tell the characters in this book I have made. I will reference (like you saw in Chapter One) to events that occurred in The Hunger Games and Catching Fire (which I am in the middle of). Please review as I would like to know if there is anybody reading! Thanks!**

I was starving, and since I can't cook all too well myself, I was ecstatic to see all of the wonderful food laid out for us in the mayor's dining room. I took a look at the two tribute's faces. Their eyes were bulging, and I wouldn't be too surprised if they fell right out of their sockets to the floor as the steam from the smoked chicken wings – that smelled oh so good – rose up in between them.

Before I could pick up a fork and knife to start on the garden salad, their faces were covered in mashed potatoes, gravy, butter and rolls. _'Stupid kids'_ I thought _'It'll be a shame to watch them both die. Even with new rule established, the careers will be teaming up with each other and obliterating half of the competition in the opening battle.'_

"Eat it slow, savor it." I said irritated by the kids' behavior.

"Let them be kids," Pink Sherwood told me, sitting to my left "Surely you remember having your first big meal?"

'_Stupid Capitolists! Used to great meals all of the time! They have no idea what is like living on almost nothing!'_ I thought. I didn't respond to her comment. I instead finished my garden salad and started on my lasagna. I looked up to see Hendric's brown, hating eyes staring at me from across the table.

"What is it, boy?" I asked, wiping tomato sauce from my goatee. He didn't answer. I looked over to Stephanie even though it killed me. Those blue eyes and long blonde hair went so perfectly together.

"Jo – Stephanie," I began, almost saying her mother's name "Do you know how to get through to this clearly dark boy." She shook her head a few times rapidly, her eyes went big. She looked from me to Hendric, as if making sure he wasn't looking at her – and he wasn't.

"My mother's told me about you," she said, changing the subject "She said you two had dated before you had been chosen for the games." My eyes, who were originally glaring into Hendric's, snapped back to Stephanie's. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Your mother's very truthful," I said _'Yeah, until she cheated on you with your father.' _I wanted to say "And smart." _'And beautiful and nice and absolutely perfect.' _"Did she tell you about the part after the games?"

She nodded. I sighed. I looked at Hendric again, who still glared at me. "Seriously, kid, what's your problem?"

"You remind me of him," he said, showing no emotion through his expression or voice "The Gamemaker who killed my uncle."

"Well, I'm no stupid Capitolist. So drop the glare and keep eating." I said. When I looked at Pink to see her reaction of me degrading her people, I was almost blinded by her dress's pink shade. The chandelier's light reflected on her dress. Outside, the light was dimmer so I hadn't noticed it.

"You should really tone it down on the pink." I said. She had made no reaction to my statement about the Capitolists.

"You have to stand out if you are to survive." she said. I didn't know if she was talking to Stephanie and Hendric or to me.

We continued to eat in silence. When the desert came, I asked Hendric "Why did they kill your uncle?" He stopped eating but didn't respond for what felt like hours.

"His sister – my mother - Kathryn, was a criminal," he finally began "They were both selected for the games. During the opening ceremonies, they arrested Kathryn for robbing the mayor's house of food and money. My uncle tried to help her escape, but was captured and locked up as well. The next day, a Gamemaker came to sentence my mother to death, for somewhat ruining the games. My uncle told them to kill him, not my mother. So he listened.

My mother was released after the games and had me. All I'm here to do is to avenge my uncle's death. I'm here to win and tell President Snow a thing or two about running this country."

'_Of course, the 6st Hunger Games.'_ I thought.

I looked over to Pink, hoping that she didn't hear the last part of Hendric's speech. The boy should know better than talking like that in front of a Capitolist. "I agree, the Capitolists aren't running things right around here."

"Oh shut up," I yelled "You're a Capitolist you bigheaded woman!" I wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of my ears like an old cartoon – I was that angry at her.

"Not all escorts are from the Capitol," she said "Remember the 57th Hunger Games? The one before your's? When District Seven won? That was me." she stated. She stood up "I'll see you all tomorrow!" she said and then she was gone.


End file.
